Wishes on the Water
"Wishes on the Water" is the 6th episode of Wild Force. Summary Following an old fairy tale, Max tosses a message in a bottle into Turtle Cove lake to make a wish. When Ship Org rises from the lake with the bottle, Max personally makes sure this Org goes down. However he has dreams that the Megazord will struggle and that the rangers will requite a new zord to destroy the org. Meanwhile Toxica's suspicions over Master Org rise as the sees him move his horn. Plot 'Act I' On the Animarium Alyssa is telling the other's a story about a girl throwing a bottle into a lake to make a wish. Taylor approaches Cole, who is sitting away from the others, and asks if she ever showed him her squadron before. Taylor shows him a picture. asks Max what the story was about.]]Alyssa is still telling the story however Max begins to fall asleep and has a dream of the Megazord being defeated. He wakes up suddenly and jumps, causing his chair to fall to the ground. The others all look startled and Alyssa asks him if he is ok. Max says he is fine and then asks why Alyssa and Danny are crying. Danny says it is because the Alyssa's story was so beautiful and Max then asks what story. Alyssa stands up and exclaims that Danny means the story she just read and asks if Max feel asleep. Max tells her he heard every word and that it was a beautiful story. Alyssa doesn't look convinced and so Danny begins making imitations, behind Alyssa, of what the book is about. Max interprets these imitations and tells Alyssa her story was about a creature which lives in the lake and grants wishes. Danny looks pleased with his interpretation and Max then asks if the story is true. Taylor walks over and says that it is a children's story and Max ensures her that he didn't really think it was true. In the Nexus Toxica is walking down a corridor when suddenly she begins sniffing at a disturbing smell. She sees Master Org move his horn.]]follows the scent and tells herself that she can't really be smelling a human. However the scent takes her to a slightly open door which peeps in and see's Master Org adjusting his horn. Toxica looks startled and runs off. Master Org hears her footsteps and runs to the door shouting "Who's there?". At Turtle Cove Max is walking by the water and as he kicks a plastic bag a glass bottle rolls from it and drops into the water. He picks the bottle up and remembers Alyssa's story causing him to put a message inside and then throw the bottle into the water. Suddenly Danny appears and Max throws a rock to make it appear like he was throwing rocks into the water. Danny sees the bottle and wonders what it is however Max leads him away and says they should leave as there is too much moisture in the air. continues to suspect Master Org.]]At night Toxica is swinging on a playground swing and shaking her head, looking puzzled and down. Suddenly Jindrax jumps out and tries to frighten her. However Toxica doesn't respond and so Jindrax says he will just sit and not disturb her. Jindrax swings loudly and continues to talk and Toxica then asks him if he notices anything different about Master Org. Jindrax looks tired of her bringing this up and asks why she thinks there is. Toxica then grab's Jindrax's horn and begins shaking him about. Jindrax asks her to be careful as that's the only horn he has and she releases his horn causing him to fall the ground. Toxica tells Jindrax that she thinks she saw Master Org move his horn however Jindrax tells her that he's not the smartest org around and even he knows that horns can't move. Jindrax asks in disbelief her how Master Org could move his horn and Toxica looks and says that that's a very good question. Back at Turtle Cove a yellow energy enters a ship and produces Ship Org. This causes the sacred water to spit at the Animarium. Princess Shayla tells the rangers there is a new org. The rangers look at it and say it's made from old boats however Max spots his bottled message on the org. Max looks concerned about the rangers finding his message and runs off with the other rangers following. Max jumps at Ship Org however Ship Org tells him that one ranger isn't enough to stop him. Danny and the and Ship Org underwater.]]others then appear and Cole reminds them of team-work. Ship Org tells them to give him their best shot and Taylor and Alyssa then attack however Ship Org deflects their attack and they fall to the ground. Cole blasts him with his lion blaster however it reflects and hits all the rangers. Ship Org exclaims that he wins but Max tells him not yet and jumps at him, causing them both to fall in the water. The other rangers shout after Max as Max and Ship Org dual underwater. However as Ship Org almost has Max two fierce red eyes suddenly appear and scare Ship Org away. 'Act II' .]]The next day Max washes up and is found by the other rangers. Cole asks how Max wound up all the way over here however Max doesn't know. Back on the Ainmarium Alyssa is bandaging an unconscious Max. Princess Shayla tells a worried Taylor that he will be fine and just needs rest. Danny promises Max that they will find the org that did this to him. The rangers leave as Max is having the same dream of the Megazord being defeated. He awakens suddenly and Princess Shayla comes running over. Max tells her the dream told him to use some spear but Princess Shayla doesn't know what that means. Max asks where everyone is and Princess Shayla tells him the rangers are looking for the Ship Org. Max, worried about the rangers finding the bottle, runs off despite Princess Shayla telling him to rest. At the harbour the Ship Org is chasing away citizens as Max appears. Max tells the org to give him his bottle and as the org recognises him as 'the kid from last night' Max gets angry, saying that he isn't a kid. Max morphs and runs at Ship Org. The two fight until Ship Org blasts Max to the ground however the other rangers then appear. Danny asks if he is okay and Max hits Ship Org.]]says of course he is. The rangers run together at the org however are blasted to the ground. The org looks to see who fired the blast and sees Toxica and Jindrax. Toxica gives him an army of Putrids. However Ship Org, confused as to who the other orgs are, begins attacking the putrids and the rangers. Jindrax tells him that they are on his side however the org continues to attack everyone in sight. The org continues to kick around the rangers until Max swings on a nearby crane and cuts off one of his horns from above. The org falls over and smashes Max's bottle which angers Max saying that his wish is ruined. The rangers then combine their weapons and destroy the org. Toxica does her spell to bring the org back to life, as Jindrax exclaims that they sank his battle ship. 'Act III' The bigger and reborn Ship Org roars as the rangers call for their Zords to ascend. The Zords combine into the Megazord and charges at the Ship Org however they fail to harm him and he begins to attack them until the Megazord falls over. Max realises that this is as in his dream and he tells the others however they seemed confused. Max remembers he is to use a spear and Princess Shayla realises that is a spear belonging to an old warrior who owned a Wild Zord. Princess Shayla tells Max that the warrior's zord must still be alive and is calling for him. Max asks for the zord to help them and suddenly a giraffe animal crystal appears. Max calls for the giraffe zord and as it appears it attacks the Ship Org allowing the Megazord to get up. Max sees that the giraffe zord's neck is like a spear and realises what he is to do. He replaces the shark zord with the giraffe zord on the Megazord and fires the spear at the org, breaking through his shield and destroying him. 'Act IV' At the harbour Max has his message and it reads that he wishes for the other rangers to treat him as an adult. gives Max another bottle.]]Danny then appears with a new bottle and Max inserts his wish inside it and throws it into the water. Max and Danny return to the Animarium, smiling and laughing. Alyssa and Cole congratulate Max on there really being a monster and on him reuniting the giraffe zord with the other wild zords. Taylor then comes over and says good job for a kid causing Max to playfully chase her. 'Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force' *Taylor is flying in a jet which fails causing her to land on the Animarium. *Two twin boys, dressed in white and black, heal Taylor. *Cell Phone Org blocks the ranger's cell phones and blasts them as Toxica and Jindrax laugh. ("Bear Necessities") Gallery Gallery of screenshots from the Episode. prwf-wishesonthewater-159.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-168.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-216.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-223.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-229.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-255.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-262.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-266.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-268.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-269.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-270.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-271.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-273.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-274.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-275.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-277.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-285.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-324.jpg prwf-wishesonthewater-336.jpg